hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5077 (7th January 2019)
Synopsis Ollie attempts to run from the village with Imran's help, but Brooke discovers the plan and convinces Imran to tell Mandy the truth. They convince Ollie to attend court, but as Buster is taken to the dock and the judge prepares to throw out the case, will they make it in time? Damon is thrilled when Liberty informs him that the doctors have woken Maxine and taken her off the ventilator, whilst Sienna's first day at the school doesn't go too well. Plot Damon reads about Buster's upcoming trial in The Chester Herald, comforted by Scott. Mandy and Darren try to get Ollie out of his room to take him to court, but discover that he is missing. Darren asks Scott and Damon if they've seen Ollie, and they worry about him being missing. Damon makes Scott keep quiet to Brody about Ollie's disappearance before going to he;p Darren. Misbah fusses over Imran. Mandy asks them if they've seen Ollie. Misbah goes to help Mandy find him. Imran calls Ollie downstairs. Liberty shows Sienna her training folder, which she has decorated. Sienna tells Liberty that she's worried about Brody, but it's not her place to call him. Liberty wishes her luck for her teaching job. Imran tries to convince Ollie to stop hiding away from his family and is surprised to learn that Ollie wants to take Arlo's offer instead of appearing in court. Liberty finds Damon with Darren at the Dee Valley University Hospital and informs him that they've woken Maxine and are taking her off the ventilator. Darren tells Damon to visit Maxine. Brody finds the text on Scott's phone from Damon about Ollie not being at the hospital. Scott finds Brody missing and reads the message. Brooke asks Imran if he's seen Ollie and confronts him over the money. Imran confesses to Brooke but asks her to keep quiet. She instead encourages Imran to tell the truth and make Imran listen. Juliet purposefully shoves Sienna and teases her over the folder. Sienna thanks Laurie for convincing Sally to give her a chance. Brooke finds a note from Ollie to Imran, informing him that he's left. Ollie meets Arlo outside the hospital and tells him that he wants to join them. Arlo tells him that he's made the right decision and gives him money to leave, telling him that he'll give Ollie a call once Buster is out of custody. Brody asks Mandy if Ollie has gone missing and Mandy confirms it, blaming herself. Brody comforts her. Misbah informs Mandy that she has Ollie with her at The Magic Bean but he isn't in a fit state for court. Damon informs Maxine that she collapsed from alcohol poisoning, and blames himself as he broke up with her. Damon admits that he's in love with her. Ollie tries to run at the sight of Mandy but stops and they all comfort him. Ollie tells Mandy that he's scared of testifying. Imran, Brooke and Brody admit they all are too. Mandy tells Ollie about when she gave evidence against her father. Buster pleads not guilty in court. Ollie is called to the stand. Juliet bullies Imran and goads him into hitting her. He refuses and grabs her arm, and Sienna breaks them up. When she realises the truth, she tries to apologise to Imran but he storms off. Laurie calls her to his office. Damon is relieved to find Brody. Brody is thrilled to learn that Maxine is awake. He informs Brody that they found Ollie. Brody replays what Ollie told him in his head and punches the wall. The defence barrister advises the judge to drop the case due to Ollie failing to appear in court. Mrs Maloney reminds the judge that they have Ollie's video testimony, but the judge refuses as that wouldn't allow Ollie to be cross-examined. Darren hurriedly calls Mandy, telling her that they have to get to court now. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Buster Smith - Nathan Sussex Guest cast *Miss Harrington - Hermione Gulliford *Mrs Maloney - Judy Flynn *Arlo Watson - Maxim De Villers *David - George Astbury *Judge - Michael Smith Stewart Music Notes *Aedan Duckworth (as Oliver Morgan) delivers a one minute monologue to the camera at the beginning of the episode. *This is the first episode where Gary Sewell serves as a series producer, whereas Hannah Sowden also serves as a series producer, ending her reign as a deputy series producer in the previous episode. *The court clerk is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019